Family's Secret
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Tak ingin melihat anaknya bersedih, Shikamaru akhirnya mengungkapkan rahasia keluarga Nara pada Shikadai. Rahasia apakah itu? Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)


**_Family's Secret_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Tak ingin melihat anaknya bersedih, Shikamaru akhirnya mengungkapkan rahasia keluarga Nara pada Shikadai. Bad at summary. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot :)

 _ **Warning :**_ Alur cepet, OOC, gaje, abal, dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Slight AU juga karena disini Shikadai dkk sudah menjadi genin tapi tetap mengikuti kegiatan belajar di akademi kalau lagi gak menjalankan misi. Jadi sistemnya sedikit berbeda dari yang asli. Hehehe. Yup! Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Akademi Ninja Konoha._**

Suasana hening menyelimuti kelas para shinobi pemula siang itu. Shino Aburame sedang menulis beberapa soal matematika di papan tulis yang berada didepan kelas. Beberapa muridnya yang terkenal rajin, sebut saja Sarada dan Mitsuki, menyalin soal-soal itu di buku latihan mereka dan mulai memikirkan rumus-rumus yang diperlukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

Sarada berulangkali membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. Chouchou yang duduk disebelahnya menyikut lengan gadis itu dengan lengan besarnya. Bukan untuk menjahili. Chouchou selalu melakukannya apabila posisi duduk sahabatnya itu mulai terlihat membungkukkan badannya karena terlalu fokus pada bukunya.

Sementara bocah pirang yang duduk diantara Sarada dan Mitsuki tampak mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, bahkan sejak jam pelajaran dimulai. Boruto menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sementara mulutnya mengerucut kedepan.

Mata sipitnya menjurus kearah papan tulis, tapi anak itu sebenarnya tengah mencuri-curi kesempatan untuk memejamkan mata barang semenit dua menit, setiap kali sang guru mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah lain.

Kedua iris biru nan cerah bagai langit Konoha siang itu, membuka lebar tatkala Shino tiba-tiba membalikkan tubuhnya hingga menghadap para murid. Pria itu memperhatikan seluruh muridnya satu persatu dari balik kacamata _cyborg_ nya, yang bukannya terlihat aneh, tapi malah kelihatan keren saat dikenakannya.

Ctek! suara spidol yang ditutup ibarat dentuman bom karena suasana didalam kelas bahkan lebih sunyi dari area pemakaman. Setiap anak membetulkan posisi duduk mereka dengan posisi tegap, bersiap menghadapi 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari guru mereka.

Tak terkecuali, Boruto, yang tampak membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, namun terkesan dipaksakan sebab kantung matanya terlihat jelas akibat semalaman tidak tidur karena keasyikan main game.

Shino memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya berdiri didepan kelas dengan kedua lengannya terlipat di dada. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkannya atau apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya. Kedua hal itu akan menjadi sulit manakala kau tidak bisa melihat mata seseorang, bukan?!

Bats! Spidol yang tadi dipegang Shino melesat secepat kilat menuju ke barisan kursi paling belakang, tepatnya mengarah kepada seorang murid yang sedari tadi membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengannya yang berada diatas meja.

Hanya rambut nanasnya yang tetap berdiri tegak, yang katanya, itu berfungsi sebagai antena untuk menerima 'sinyal' dari setiap pelajaran yang diajarkan didepan kelas. Bercanda tentu saja. Tapi, bagi Metal Lee yang polosnya ampun-ampun, bocah bergaya rambut mangkok itu malah menganggapinya dengan serius.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Shikadai berhasil menangkap spidol yang dilemparkan gurunya kearahnya dengan satu tangan, padahal dia belum menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit pun, sehingga tak ayal membuat bocah berkulit pucat yang selalu setia berada disampingnya terlihat sedikit terkesima.

"Anda benar-benar berniat melemparkan benda ini kearahku, Sensei?" Shikadai mengatakannya dengan nada malas. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ekspresi sedikit meremehkan kemampuan sang guru dalam hal lempar-melempar sesuatu.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji kemampuan reflekmu. Dan karena kau sudah memegang benda itu, majulah kedepan kelas dan selesaikan semua soal di papan tulis." nada bicara Shino terdengar dingin, pertanda tak ingin dibantah. Pria itu pun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang berada di samping kiri papan tulis.

Dasar! Sempat-sempatnya dia tidur disaat jam pelajaran seperti ini! Mitsuki berkomentar dalam diamnya. Mitsuki biasanya tak mempersoalkan acara tidur Shikadai, tapi dia pernah menasehatinya agar tidak melakukannya saat pelajaran matematika karena sensei mereka terkenal _killer_.

Sigh! Ini kan materi baru yang belum pernah diajarkan sebelumnya. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya. Dasar Shikadai! Kami juga bakal kena imbas dari kemalasanmu itu tahu! Sarada mengutuk anak rusa itu dalam hati.

Sarada dan juga seluruh murid di kelas genin pemula itu paling tidak ingin berurusan dengan Shino Aburame yang sedang _badmood_. Sebab, walaupun hanya satu murid yang bermasalah, maka seluruh kelas pun akan ikut menanggungnya.

Seperti yang terjadi ketika Boruto mengecat patung para Hokage. Seluruh murid diperintahkan untuk membantu Boruto membersihkannya. Dalihnya, mereka pun ikut bertanggungjawab karena tidak memperingatkan anak itu kalau perbuatannya melanggar hukum. Benar-benar deh! Sejak saat itu Sarada berusaha untuk menjauhkan Boruto dan teman-temannya dari masalah.

.

.

Merepotkan! bocah Nara itu menggerutu dalam hatinya. Dengan langkah malas dia menuju kedepan kelas. Deretan rumus yang tertera di papan tulis menyambutnya dengan suka cita, meminta untuk segera dipecahkan. Manik _emerald_ Shikadai mengamati setiap angka yang membentuk soal-soal logaritma yang rumit.

Mitsuki yang merupakan juara kelas bahkan belum dapat menyelesaikan satu soal pun dalam bukunya, karena logaritma memang materi baru yang belum pernah diajarkan sebelumnya. Shino tadinya berniat ingin membahas soal itu satu persatu, tapi melihat Shikadai yang tidur pulas di kelasnya, moodnya langsung hilang seketika. Jadilah dia menghukum anak itu dengan menyuruhnya menyelesaikan semua soal tadi.

Shikadai maju selangkah mendekati papan tulis. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk menuliskan jawaban dari pertanyaan nomor satu. Anak itu tampak sedang berhitung dengan tangan satunya, sementara tangan lainnya memegang spidol. Dia pun berhasil menyelesaikan soal nomor dua.

Kakinya menjejak tanah seperti semula saat tangan kanannya asyik menyusuri permukaaan papan tulis, menorehkan semua jawaban dari soal-soal logaritma tersebut tanpa kendala yang berarti. Ekspresinya yang tampak mengantuk itu membuat sebal gurunya bahkan teman-temannya karena dia seolah sedang mengerjakan soal perkalian yang mudah.

Shikadai berhasil menyelesaikan sepuluh soal logaritma dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Sebagian teman-temannya yang tidak terlalu mengenal reputasi keluarga Nara berdecak kagum dengan kemampuan Shikadai menjawab soal matematika, meski tak sedikit dari mereka yang terlihat iri dengan kecerdasan anak itu.

Sementara sang guru dan sahabat-sahabat dekatnya hanya memasang ekspresi yah-itu-memang-ciri khas-Nara-sekali. Mereka telah mengetahui lebih dulu kalau ayah Shikadai juga memiliki kepintaran yang sama, terbukti saat dia menjadi satu-satunya genin yang lolos dalam ujian chunnin musim pertama.

"Cih! Harusnya kau tidak usah sekelas dengan kami saja, Shikadai!" sebuah teriakan bernada sinis terdengar dari sudut belakang kelas. Kotaro, anak laki-laki berambut kecoklatan tampak kesal dengan melesakkan pelototan tajam kearah si bocah Nara.

"Itu benar! Kau lebih pintar dari kami semua! Kalau kau terus berada disini, kami yang memiliki kemampuan biasa saja, tentu tidak akan pernah mendapat kesempatan!" timpal Oreki yang duduk disamping Kotaro. Anak berkacamata tebal itu selalu berusaha keras untuk meraih nilai bagus dalam bidang akademik, karena dia tidak terlalu pandai dalam ninjutsu atau semacamnya.

Dia tidak keberatan dengan Mitsuki dan Sarada yang juga merupakan murid pintar di kelas mereka karena keduanya selalu rajin belajar dan berlatih agar menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Sedangkan Shikadai?

Setiap hari kerjanya hanya tidur di kelas. Dan saat kelas ketangkasan, dia lebih senang menyerah duluan agar dapat menyelesaikan pelajaran secepatnya dan dia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi saat mereka melakukan tes kecerdasan, IQ Shikadai lah yang paling tinggi. Oreki dan lainnya jadi merasa bahwa dunia tak adil bagi mereka yang berasal dari kalangan biasa-biasa aja.

"Bukan salah Shikadai kalau dia pintar. Kalian saja yang terlalu bodoh." Jleb. Tajam dan langsung menusuk kalbu. Ucapan menyengat bagai serangan racun kalajengking itu tak lain tak bukan datang dari calon penerus klan Yamanaka yang terkenal tak pernah ragu-ragu mencetuskan kalimat-kalimat pedas.

"Mereka tidak bodoh, Inojin." Shikadai malah membela Kotaro dan teman-temannya.

"Mereka hanya kurang pintar. Ups!" Shikadai tak berani mengemukakan kalimat terakhirnya secara terang-terangan. Kalau ibunya sampai tahu ia mengucapkan hal itu didepan khalayak umum, bisa-bisa dia dikirim ke Sunagakure dan harus mengikuti pelajaran tata krama dibawah bimbingan langsung Kazekage kelima. Shikadai tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Sudah cukup, anak-anak." Shino bangkit dari duduknya saat merasakan situasi didalam kelasnya mulai memanas karena ketegangan yang tercipta antara kubu anak-anak _bloodline gold_ dengan kubu anak-anak biasa yang sebenarnya sudah sering terjadi.

Anak-anak dari keluarga biasa sering merasa minder, bahkan tak sedikit dari mereka yang kehilangan percaya diri bila harus berhadapan dengan anak-anak seperti Boruto, Shikadai, ataupun Sarada. Padahal Hokage dan para pengajar di akademi menyamaratakan semua murid tanpa terkecuali.

Shino pun tak pernah membedakan murid-muridnya. Tak peduli dia anak Hokage atau keponakan Kazekage, kalau memang mereka melakukan kesalahan, Shino akan memberikan hukuman yang setimpal. Dan Shikadai sudah mendapatkan hukumannya. Shino pun menyuruh anak itu kembali ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

 ** _Kediaman Shikamaru Nara_**.

Malam itu merupakan malam yang cerah di Konoha. Tak seperti ayahnya yang suka melihat awan, Shikadai lebih senang memandangi bintang-bintang di langit, seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Merebahkan diri diatas beranda kayu yang berada di teras atas rumahnya, menikmati kerlingan cahaya mungil nun jauh disana yang seakan-akan menyapa dirinya.

Seulas senyum samar-samar terbit di wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit sumringah. Bintang-bintang itu seolah tahu kegundahan hatinya dan berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengerlip-ngerlip nakal. Daya imajinasi anak kecil memang mengagumkan.

Tak biasanya dia merasa gundah seperti itu. Kejadian di akademi tadi siang, masih membekas di pikirannya. Padahal itu bukan yang pertama kali. Shikadai dan Boruto sudah sering mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Biasanya si anak nanas tak pernah menggubrisnya, tapi entah kenapa hari itu rasanya lain. Perkataan Kotaro dan teman-temannya masih saja terngiang dalam benaknya.

Kenapa aku lebih pintar dari yang lain? Hal itu masih berputar-putar dalam pikiran si bocah Nara. Dulu, dia menganggap kepintarannya sebagai anugerah tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dengan semakin seringnya ia mendengar kata-kata pedas dari teman-temannya yang iri dengannya, Shikadai mulai merasa gerah.

"Oh. Kau ada disini rupanya." sebuah suara yang sedikit serak namun berwibawa membuyarkan lamunannya. Shikadai melihat sosok sang ayah yang berjalan mendekatinya, menaiki dipan kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Anak itu lantas bangkit dan ikut duduk bersama ayahnya. Shikadai mengamati gerak-gerik ayahnya, merekam semua hal dalam otaknya.

Ayahnya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan kotak rokok dan mengambil isinya sebatang. Setelah itu, dia merogoh saku lainnya untuk mengambil pemantik. Dan dalam sekian menit, kepulan asap putih perlahan menguap dari mulutnya.

Shikamaru selalu merokok setelah makan malam. Tadinya ia selalu merokok hampir setiap saat. Untuk menghilangkan stress katanya. Tapi sejak menikah dengan Temari, anak Shikaku Nara itu mulai meminimalisir kebiasaannya merokok.

Terlebih setelah Shikadai lahir. Sekarang dia hanya merokok sebatang dalam sehari. Itu sudah kemajuan yang bagus, walaupun Temari masih tak sependapat dengannya karena merokok adalah contoh yang tidak baik bagi anak mereka. Sigh. Wanita memang merepotkan.

Shikamaru lantas menoleh kearah Shikadai yang telah mengamatinya sejak tadi. Meski tak mengatakan apa-apa, tapi Shikadai tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang menasehatinya agar tidak mencontoh perbuatan merokok yang sedang dilakukannya.

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu terdiam dalam kesunyian malam, menengadahkan kepala mereka keatas, menikmati pemandangan langit malam Konoha yang bagai ditaburi butiran-butiran berlian yang memanjakan penglihatan.

Kalau melihat langit malam yang cerah seperti itu, Shikamaru jadi teringat akan kenangan masa lalu di desa Suna, saat ia tengah menikmati pemandangan langit yang sama bersama kedua adik iparnya. Sekarang, ia menikmatinya bersama anak kesayangannya. Tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu dengan cepat.

"Ayah, kenapa aku berbeda?" suara Shikadai hampir tersamarkan oleh desauan angin. Shikamaru melirik sang anak dari ujung matanya sebelum menghembuskan kepulan asap rokoknya. Tak biasanya Shikadai terlihat sedih seperti saat ini. Adakah yang mengganggu pikirannya? Shikamaru mulai merasa cemas.

"Berbeda bagaimana?" otak jenius Shikamaru kurang menangkap maksud pertanyaan anaknya. Apa yang berbeda dari Shikadai? Semua anggota tubuhnya lengkap dan berfungsi dengan baik. Dia tidak mempunyai kelainan mental atau semacamnya. Tubuhnya sehat dan kuat seperti anak-anak seusianya.

Apanya yang berbeda? Oh. Mungkin karena dia anak blasteran. Loh? Bukannya Chouchou juga blasteran? Jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk berpikiran kalau dirinya berbeda dari yang lain, bukan?! Shikamaru berspekulasi sendiri.

"Kejeniusanku berbeda dari teman-temanku yang lain, Yaaah." Shikamaru hampir-hampir tergelak mendengar jawaban polos Shikadai dan sikap manjanya. Astaga! Kupikir berbeda seperti apa?! Ternyata hanya karena kepintarannya.

"Anggap saja itu berkah dari Tuhan, Shikadai. Kau harus mensyukurinya." Shikamaru menimpali dengan santai. Itu merupakan alasan klasik yang selalu dilontarkan sang penasehat Hokage apabila Shikadai mulai menanyakan tentang kepintarannya yang melebihi anak-anak seumurannya, tapi berbeda dengan dulu, kali ini Shikadai mulai berpikir lebih kritis.

Dahulu, ia tak terlalu memikirkan kenapa dirinya, ayahnya dan juga kakeknya memiliki kejeniusan melebihi rata-rata. Shikadai hanya menganggapnya sebagai 'berkah klan Nara' yang mungkin bisa disandingkan dengan Sharingan dalam klan Uchiha dan Byakugan dalam klan Hyuuga.

Menurut Shikadai kecil, kejeniusan dan IQ yang tinggi merupakan _kekkei genkai_ alias warisan kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki klan Nara, sama halnya dengan Sharingan dan Byakugan. Namun semakin ia dewasa, Shikadai semakin mempertanyakan kebenaran teori tersebut. Bukankah kepintaran itu relatif?

Jadi, ketika sepasang iris _jade_ menatap lurus kearahnya, meminta penjelasan dan seolah menyudutkan Shikamaru hanya dengan tatapan kau-tak-akan-bisa-mengelak-dariku, suami Temari itu akhirnya memilih menyerah. Sigh. _Like mother like son_. Kenapa mereka berdua bisa mempunyai tatapan menyeramkan itu sih?

"Baiklah, baiklah. Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Merepotkan saja anaknya Temari ini." Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya. Shikadai benar-benar mirip Temari dan tebak? Hanya Shikamaru yang berpendapat demikian.

Semua orang mengatakan kalau Shikadai sangat mirip dengannya, penampilannya bahkan kelakuannya. Tapi bagi, Shikamaru, anaknya itu sembilan puluh persen mirip sang istri. Dia hanya menyumbang sepuluh persen untuk warna rambutnya, wajahnya, kemalasannya dan trademark 'merepotkan'nya. Selebihnya, Shikadai sangat mirip dengan Temari.

"Kau itu pintar karena ibumu juga pintar." Shikadai memicingkan matanya sedikit, masih terlihat tidak mengerti, dia bertanya lagi pada sang ayah,

"Bukankah IQ ayah lebih tinggi dari ibu? Seharusnya Ayah lebih pintar dari Ibu dong." entah mengapa hati kecilnya berharap kalau dia mewarisi kecerdasannya dari ayah dan kakeknya.

"Ayah pintar karena nenekmu juga pintar. Setiap anak mewarisi kepintarannya dari ibunya. Jadi, kalau ada anak yang pintar, bisa dipastikan ibunya yang pintar. Bukan ayahnya." Shikamaru menuturkan penjelasannya.

"Kok bisa begitu, Yah?"

"Karena gen yang menentukan kepintaran didapat dari kromosom X. Wanita memiliki 23 pasang kromosom XX, sedangkan pria memiliki 23 pasang kromosom XY. Jadi, wanita menyumbang kromosom X paling besar kepada calon bayinya, dalam hal ini bisa berarti kecerdasan dan juga kelainan mental." Shikadai sampai terpana melihat sang ayah memberikan penjelasan layaknya seorang sensei.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Merepotkan saja." Shikamaru memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Shikamaru tak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus merasa malu karena Shikadai menatapnya seperti itu. Mata itu. Pasti karena mata itu. Matanya Temari. Tatapannya Temari. Ahh. Merepotkan!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu artinya kromosom?" Shikamaru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Shikadai tampak berpikir sejenak. Pelajaran biologi di akademinya belum sampai menerangkan tentang proses reproduksi manusia tapi Shikadai pernah membaca tentang hal itu dari buku.

"Semacam sel DNA yang berfungsi untuk memindahkan informasi genetik?" dia balik bertanya pada ayahnya. Shikamaru mengangguk, membenarkan jawaban putranya. Anakku memang pintar, batin Shikamaru penuh kebanggaan.

Seperti ayahnya dulu, Shikamaru jarang memuji kecerdasan anaknya secara langsung agar Shikadai tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak sombong. Shikamaru dan Temari selalu mengajarkan Shikadai agar tidak merasa angkuh dengan kepintaran yang ia miliki ataupun dengan statusnya sebagai kemenakan Kazekage.

"Sebenarnya tidak hanya karena faktor keturunan sih, kecerdasan juga bisa dipengaruhi oleh faktor nutrisi dan lingkungan tumbuh kembang si anak. Makanya, ibumu sangat rewel soal makanan dan pola hidup sehat kan?!"

Shikadai mengangguk setuju. Ibunya memang sangat memperhatikan semua asupan gizi untuknya, mulai dari rutin minum susu, rajin makan sayuran, buah-buahan dan ikan, bahkan membatasi konsumsi minuman bersoda dan makanan siap saji. Pantas saja kalau Shikadai tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan cerdas.

"Selain itu, kau juga harus tetap rajin belajar. Ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa kerja keras mampu mengalahkan bakat apapun. Kau sudah memiliki bakat, tapi kau juga jangan pernah berhenti berkerja keras untuk memaksimalkan kemampuanmu. Dan ingat juga, jangan pernah merasa dirimu lebih baik dari orang lain karena diatas langit masih ada langit."

Shikadai tersenyum senang mendengarkan nasehat sang ayah. Singkat, padat dan jelas, begitulah Shikamaru kalau sedang menerangkan suatu hal agar mudah dimengerti oleh siapapun, khususnya Naruto. Dan itulah yang selalu bisa menentramkan Shikadai dikala hatinya sedang gundah gulana.

Nada bicaranya ayahnya yang selalu santai, tidak menyudutkan dan tidak pula menggurui. Shikamaru tak pernah mengomeli Shikadai karena menurutnya itu merepotkan dan Shikadai juga tak pernah melakukan kenakalan yang melebihi batas karena sifat malasnya lebih mendominasi.

Daripada sebagai ayah dan anak, Shikamaru dan Shikadai lebih seperti sepasang sahabat. Mereka sering melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama, seperti tidur siang di teras belakang atau bermain shougi atau memandang langit seperti yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Itulah mengapa banyak orang mengatakan kalau Shikadai adalah tiruan Shikamaru paling sempurna.

"Nah, apa kau masih mempertanyakan soal kepintaranmu, Shikadai?" Shikamaru menatap anaknya. Dia berharap penjelasan singkatnya barusan, bisa memuaskan rasa ingin tahu putranya tentang kejeniusan yang ia miliki.

Dalam hal ini, Shikadai sedikit berbeda dengannya. Dulu, dia tak pernah menanyakan pada ayahnya perihal kepintarannya. Shikamaru hanya menganggapnya sebagai bakat alami yang diturunkan dalam keluarganya. Dia tak pernah repot-repot memikirkan kemungkinan lainnya.

"Umm. Penjelasan Ayah cukup masuk akal sih, walaupun tadinya kukira Ayah akan mengatakan kalau kecerdasan kita semacam _kekkei genkai_ yang diwariskan turun temurun dalam sebuah klan." Shikadai mengangkat bahunya, wajahnya terlihat kurang puas tapi sedikit dipaksakan untuk menerima penjelasan ayahnya tadi.

"Kepintaran itu relatif. Semua orang bisa menjadi pintar asalkan mereka rajin belajar dan pantang menyerah. Tapi memang sih, klan Nara mempunyai satu rahasia hingga anak-anak yang terlahir dari klan ini memiliki kepintaran yang melebihi anak-anak seusianya." Iris _jade_ Shikadai tampak membesar begitu mendengar ayahnya menyebutkan kata rahasia.

"Jadi, memang ada rahasianya?" Shikadai mulai tampak antusias.

"Memang ada. Aku juga baru mengetahuinya setelah menikah dengan ibumu." Shikamaru agak heran dengan reaksi anaknya. Sebegitukah rasa penasarannya anak ini pada rahasia itu?

"Apa rahasianya, Yah? Tolong beritahu aku!" rengek Shikadai seraya menarik-narik lengan baju ayahnya.

"He-hei! Sabar sedikit Shikadai!" Shikamaru menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menghisap rokoknya yang tinggal setengah, sebelum memberitahukan rahasia keluarganya kepada sang buah hati.

"Rahasianya adalah ASI." dia mengatakannya hampir bersamaan waktunya saat ia menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Shikadai mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"ASI? Air Susu Ibu?" itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di pikirannya saat mendengar kata ASI dan ternyata Shikamaru membenarkannya. Apa hubungan air susu ibu dengan kecerdasan? Shikadai bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Aku diberitatu oleh ibumu dan juga nenekmu kalau setiap anak di keluarga kita, harus mendapat ASI eksklusif selama dua tahun penuh. Jadi, ibumu menyusukanmu selama dua tahun, sebelum akhirnya dia menggantinya dengan susu formula." terang Shikamaru.

"Bukankah anak-anak lain juga menyusu pada ibunya? Lantas, apa perbedaannya?"

"Memang. Setiap anak pasti akan menyusu pada ibunya ketika baru lahir. Entahlah. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti tentang hal itu. Yang jelas, sudah ada peraturannya dalam keluarga Nara kalau wanita yang melahirkan keturunan klan Nara, harus menyusukan anaknya selama dua tahun." Shikadai memikirkan penjelasan ayahnya sejenak sebelum ia mengangguk paham.

"Kalau kau ingin penjelasan yang lebih lengkap, coba tanyakan pada ibumu atau nenekmu. Mereka yang lebih mengerti. Intinya yang aku tahu, anak yang mendapat ASI eksklusif dari ibunya selama dua tahun memiliki kecerdasan dan imunitas yang berbeda dari anak yang hanya mendapatkannya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari itu, setahun atau enam bulan saja misalnya." Shikamaru mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Jadi kesimpulannya, aku lebih pintar dari teman-temanku karena ibuku memberikan ASI lebih banyak daripada ibu mereka?"

"Mmmm, bisa dikatakan begitu, karena air susu ibu memiliki kandungan gizi yang sangat bagus dibanding makanan apapun di dunia ini dan gizi yang terkandung didalamnya terus disesuaikan dengan usia sang anak. Hebat bukan?!" ujar Shikamaru dengan bangga. Shikadai sependapat dengan sang ayah.

Seorang ibu memang hebat. Tidak ada keraguan tentang itu. Ibu yang mengandung anaknya selama sembilan bulan, menyusukannya hingga berusia dua tahun, bahkan setelah itu dia tak pernah berhenti merawat dan mendidik anaknya agar kelak sang anak bisa mewujudkan semua cita-citanya.

"Makanya, kau jangan pernah membantah ibumu, Shikadai. Secerewet apapun dirinya, dialah yang paling memahami dirimu dan yang paling menyayangimu karena dia yang mengandungmu, melahirkanmu dan merawatmu. Bahkan sebelum kau tercipta didalam rahimnya, ibumu sudah mempersiapkan semua hal yang terbaik untukmu."

"Ibuku hebat yaa, Yah!" ujar Shikadai sambil nyengir, menunjukkan jejeran gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. Ekspresi yang sama seperti yang selalu diperlihatkan Temari ketika merasa senang. Benar-benar anaknya Temari. Shikamaru terkekeh pelan.

Akhirnya Shikadai mengetahui rahasia dibalik kepintarannya. Kecerdasan memang relatif tapi ada banyak cara untuk meningkatkannya, salah satunya adalah cara yang ditempuh keluarganya untuk mencetak generasi-generasi cerdas klan Nara.

Shikadai berniat akan menanyakan pada ibunya tentang kandungan gizi didalam ASI yang bisa menstimulasi kecerdasan dan juga cara-cara meningkatkan kecerdasan lainnya, agar ia bisa mengajarkannya kepada teman-temannya sehingga mereka tak lagi mempersoalkan kejeniusannya.

Shikamaru merasa lega karena Shikadai tidak akan mempertanyakan lagi tentang kepintarannya. Semuanya berkat Temari. Wanita cantik itu telah bertransformasi menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang kompeten, tak hanya dalam urusan rumah tangga, tapi juga di bidang pendidikan. Temari tak ragu untuk terus menuntut ilmu hingga sekarang di sela-sela kesibukannya mengurus suami dan anaknya.

Kecerdasan yang dimilikinya bukan untuk mendominasi atau meremehkan orang lain, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri agar menjadi ibu yang cerdas yang bisa mendidik putra mereka yang jenius dan menjadi istri yang cerdas yang selalu bisa memberi saran-saran cerdas bagi suaminya yang jenius. Temari lah yang senantiasa mendukung Shikamaru dan Shikadai selama ini.

"Ohh. Temariku yang cantik." Shikamaru membatin. Udara malam menjadi semakin dingin. Angin pun mulai berhembus semakin kencang. Rasanya ia ingin segera kembali ke kamar tidurnya dan memeluk Temari semalaman hingga matahari terbit keesokan paginya. Pria itu kemudian mematikan rokoknya yang tinggal tersisa seukuran jari kelingking.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi tidur, Shikadai." Shikamaru menyarankan ketika dilihatnya sang anak mulai menguap beberapa kali. Shikadai menyetujui saran ayahnya, lantas menyusul Shikamaru masuk kedalam rumah. Shikamaru dan Shikadai sama sekali tak menyadari kalau Temari sejak tadi mendengarkan perbincangan mereka.

 _"_ _My precious crybabies."_ wanita cantik itu bergumam senang.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Alhamdulillah bisa publish fic sederhana ini setelah bermuram durja karena gak bisa nonton konser Bon Jovi T.T *curcol*

Tadinya fic ini mau diikutsertakan ke ShikaTema Event : Voice For You, tapi lebih condong ke ShikaShika daripada ShikaTema. Huaaa, maafkan daku~ diriku belum dapet feel yang bagus tentang ShikaTema :'( semoga inspirasi cepat menghinggapi pikiran saya. Aamiin.

Sebenernya daripada disebut rahasia, memberikan asi eksklusif selama dua tahun lebih cocok disebut resep, karena keluarga manapun bisa melakukannya. Hehehe. Sudah terbukti secara ilmiah kalau asi memberikan pengaruh yang besar terhadap kecerdasan anak, makanya setiap ibu disarankan menyusukan anaknya selama dua tahun. Hal inilah yang menginspirasi saya menulis fic ini :)

Feel free to critic and review yaa minna-san. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
